Sweat and Tomatoes
by PlatinumOwl
Summary: Itachi is having a problem with keeping his hands to himself and Sasuke isn't helping.
1. Chapter 1

(Itachi POV)

_Sweat and tomatoes. That's what this boy tasted like. Itachi smirked. Only an Uchiha could make such a combination so delicious. Licking the underside of his cock he heard him groan._

_"I-Ita-chi." Itachi's smirk widened._

_"Yes Sasuke?" _

_"Pl-please."_

_ "Please what Sasuke? I'm not a mind reader." The boy was panting heavily. Itachi sat up and admired the view._

_Here was his sweet little otatou lying almost naked underneath him. His cute little prick standing completely erect under Itachi's ministrations. His shirt bunched up around his neck and his hands sprawled above him, though Itachi had released those ages ago. Pink nipples stood out beautifully against the boy's creamy white skin. Or almost white. Itachi had made sure to make his many marks clear. This boy was **his**. No one else's. _

_Sitting patiently he waited for Sasuke to say something. Itachi had waited years for this; he could wait a few more minutes. Leaning forward so that his body draped over Sasuke's, not quiet touching, he whispered in his ear._

_"Sasuke, I told you, I'm not a mind reader. Tell me what you want?" He felt more than saw Sasuke shiver. Leaning even further, so that his mouth brushed his ear, he spoke once more._

_"Tell me little brother." Sasuke moaned and mumbled under his breath. Itachi almost cursed. He was so hard right now. He needed Sasuke to say he wanted him. He wouldn't rape the boy. At least not yet._

_"I can't hear you."_

_"…"_

_Sighing, Itachi began dragging his self away from his brothers sweet body tasting a nipple along the way._

_"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to leave." This was a lie but he was a shinobi, he knew his brother wouldn't be able to tell. Sasuke looked up sharply. He didn't want him to go. Looking away quickly so Itachi wouldn't see his blush he mumbled. _

_"..here." Itachi hid a smile._

_"Where?" He asked, "You need to be specific. _

_Sasuke was as red as those tomatoes he loved by now. Moving his hand he lowered it to his shaft._

_"I..want you...here" Itachi would have laughed at the boys embarrassment if he wasn't so aroused. Leaning down so that the tip almost touched his lips, he smirked._

_"Now was that so hard?" He asked before swallowing the shaft. Sasuke's cries were music to his ears. He moaned at the sound which only made Sasuke louder. Bringing three fingers to his brother's mouth he shoved them just past his lips. Sasuke sucked on them with a vengeance. Licking between the fingers and giving special attention to the tips. Itachi moaned again. He could think of other things that talented little mouth could suck but that would have to wait. _

_Deciding his fingers were wet enough he began lowering them, making sure to stroke Sasuke's more sensitive areas along the way. Sasuke didn't even notice when the first finger slipped into his virgin hole but Itachi did. It was so hot and tight. Itachi whimpered slightly at the feeling. This was heaven and hell and it all came from his baby brother. Slipping another finger in he felt his brother wince slightly. Putting more pressure on his little brother's shaft, he tried to distract him. It worked. Sasuke was moaning even louder than before. Itachi began moving his fingers around trying to find the spot that would make his brother scream. _

_Pushing deeper he felt a small, rough patch along one of the walls and felt Sasuke jerk hard. Found it. Thrusting his fingers into his brother he aimed for that spot over and over again._

_" ITACHI!"_

_Kami, he loved this boy. Wiggling the third finger in, he thrusted a few more times before deciding the boy was ready. Removing his fingers he heard Sasuke groan. Itachi smiled releasing his brother with a pop._

_"Don't worry little brother, I'll give you something even better."_

_Moving quickly Itachi lined up his neglected cock to his brothers pink pleaser_

_"Try to relax." Slowly he started pushing into the tight heat when-_

"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled from down the hall.

Itachi groaned.

_Another damn dream, and I was so close!_

Groaning again he quickly flipped out of bed and noticed his little problem. This was all Sasuke's fault. Eating that damn tomato so seductively. Itachi shrugged. He would just wear baggy pants.

"Give me a minute, Sasuke!" He called back trying to find suitable clothing for his…condition. Itachi didn't masturbate. It wasn't that he hadn't tried; it was just so awkward he always ended up limp before he had even touched it. Not that he would ever tell anyone.

Slipping on some sweats he walked out of his room.

Now that he thought about it, in all his dreams (A.N.: *fantasies*ehm*) he was always a ninja. Maybe he had a fetish or something. Contemplating this possibility, Itachi didn't notice something in front of him.

"Ow! Itachi, watch where you're going."

Itachi looked down and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Oh Sasuke, sorry you were just so short I didn't see you." He teased.

"Am not!" Itachi nodded as though he believed him. In truth Sasuke wasn't much shorter than him at all, Itachi just barely had to look down to find his brothers eyes. Still, Sasuke was just too cute when he was miffed.

Itachi smiled his usual big brother smile.

"Was there a reason you called me Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up confused for a moment before responding.

_Apparently I wasn't the only one lost in thought._ Itachi mused.

"I need your help." Sasuke said with a straight face.

"I assumed as much, go on…"

"Well…you see..i..um…" Itachi smile widened slightly.

_He's so cute when he stutters. Makes me want to kiss him. _

"Sasuke. What do you need?" As much as Itachi would have loved to continue watching Sasuke stutter through the day, he did still have his problem downstairs and Sasuke being cute and fuckable wasn't helping.

"I need you." Sasuke blurted out.

Itachi froze. Bits of his dream raced through his mind. He could feel his pants getting tighter.

"THAT CAME OUT WRONG! I MEAN, I- Okay, let me start over." Itachi could see a blush spreading over his little brothers cheeks. _Now isn't that interesting?_

"I need you to tell Mom and Dad that you're willing to watch me this Saturday. I know you're busy with school and everything but they're being ridiculous. I'm already sixteen, I'm old enough to stay home alone but they still won't let me. You don't really have to stay, just tell them you will. I do _not_ want to go to another two day "vacation" with them to learn about meaningless things." Itachi blinked.

Dozens of scenarios flashed before his eyes.

Sixteen year old brother + 2 days alone + horny Itachi = …

Itachi shivered. This was too perfect. His college break was almost over so he wouldn't be here much longer, which meant Sasuke could have time to cool off. This could work. Itachi stood thinking for about five seconds before he realized he already knew the answer.

"Sure," He said smoothly leaning closer to his adorable otatou, "I don't mind. Besides, it's been a little while since we've spent some _quality _time _together. _I would be happy to _play_ with **you**" Itachi could have sworn his brother shivered.

Smirking Itachi walked back to his room planning all the fun things he would do with his baby brother.

(Sasuke POV)

_Sasuke moaned._

_"Itachi..mm..more….please.." He panted. Kami, his brother was amazing._

_Tightening his legs around his brother's back he tried to impale himself further. Looking through his bangs he could see Itachi's face. It was sticky with sweat and his hair clung to him. His hard abs twitched and moved as he pounded harder and harder into Sasuke's body._

_"NII-SAN RIGHT THERE!" Sasuke shouted. He felt like he was in heaven. His brother was huge and was giving him so much. He could feel himself slipping away and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pulling Itachi down into a bruising kiss he felt himself fall over the edge. _

_He felt as Itachi came too, riding out his orgasm hard into Sasuke's ass. _

_Panting they both lay side by side on his bed. Feeling the bed shift he saw Itachi's face come into view. _

_"Told you I could make you cum with just your ass." Sasuke mumble in dazed agreement. Curling up into Itachi's side Sasuke smiled._

_"I love you Nii-san." _

_He heard Itachi's light chuckle and felt a kiss to his head._

_"I love you too, otuatou."_

Gasping Sasuke sat up.

_That was so wrong, That was so wrong. That was so wrong. That was so wrong. That was so wrong. I kinda liked it, but that was so wrong. I need to stop. He's my BROTHER. My MALE, RELATED BY BLOOD BROTHER. This is _so_ wrong._

Sighing Sasuke covered his face. This couldn't happen. Not only was it wrong but there was no way in hell his brother felt anything even close to what he did. He could never have his brother like that. But what if he could? Itachi had been acting weird around him lately, maybe he did feel something.

_Right, and I'm also going to win a million dollars_ He snorted.

Yeah right.

Still that incident with the tomatoes….

(Yesterday afternoon)

"Oi, Sasuke! Help me with the groceries!"

"Yeah alright." Sasuke said pausing his video game. He didn't bother going to the car. Itachi would unload the groceries and Sasuke would put them away while he did. The usual. At least, before he went to live in the college dorms. Sasuke didn't understand why his older brother couldn't just commute from home. It didn't cost rent and he wouldn't have an annoying roommate like Deidra. Honestly, the blonde was almost as annoying as Naruto, and that's saying something. Even Itachi had told Sasuke he found Deidra annoying, so why put up with him? Besides an art student and medical student sharing a room? That's just stupid. Itachi should be here at home with Sasuke not that stupid blonde.

Wait. No, that came out wrong. Itachi could study better if he was home. It's quiet and without annoying blondes. Yeah, that's it. That's why Itachi should stay home. Sasuke smiled feeling a bit pleased with himself when he noticed a small container of mini-tomatoes. Sasuke's favorite. Figuring a few wouldn't be noticed missing he decided to take a quick break. Snatching up the container he went to rinse it in the sink. As much as he loved tomatoes, he always made sure to wash them first. Humming slightly he opened the new container and began chowing. Closing his eyes to better appreciate the taste he didn't notice Itachi come in.

Moaning slightly at the taste he grabbed another tomato and push half of it in his mouth half sucking, half biting it. He just loved tomatoes. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something tug the other half of the tomato. Opening his eyes quickly he froze. Itachi was literally a breathe away from kissing him. Their noses almost touching as Itachi had turned his head slightly to the right. For a second they just stared at each other. Each holding onto half of a tomato before Itachi bit down. Juice slid down bother their chins. Without much conscious thought Sasuke licked his lips. Itachi smirked a little and slowly licked his own. Lifting a hand he wiped the juice off before sucking it off his fingers. Sasuke watched entranced as Itachi finished and leaned forward until the tips of their noses were almost touching again.

"You missed a spot." He said in possibly the sexiest voice Sasuke ever heard. Lifting a hand Itachi wiped Sasuke's lips and chin before sucking on his fingers a second time. Sasuke's cock twitched at the sight. Blushing he muttered something about cleaning his room and all but ran from the kitchen.

Sasuke gulped remembering.

Yeah, a definite maybe. One way to find out for sure though. Taking a deep breathe he called down the hall.

" Nii-san!"

He waited a second in the hallway.

"Give me a minute Sasuke!" Sasuke shivered. He even thought his brothers groggy morning voice was sexy. Thinking about how Deidra got to hear that voice every morning made him scowl. Lost in thought he almost fell when he felt something bump into him.

"Ow! Itachi watch where you're going."

Sasuke almost gasped. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder is his brother always slept half naked. Itachi wandering around the house shirtless with bed head shouldn't be allowed. Another reason to hate Deidra. A slow lazy smile made its way onto Itachi's face.

"Oh Sasuke, sorry you were just so short I didn't see you."

Sasuke felt himself flush.

"Am not!" Sasuke was only a few inches shorter, not enough for Itachi to call him short. Hell, Sasuke was almost positive he would grow taller than Itachi…eventually.

"Was there a reason you called me Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked up at him in slight confusion having been lost in thought.

Taking a metaphorical deep breathe Sasuke got serious.

"I need your help."

Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second showing his surprise at the seriousness of the younger before going back to his lazy smile.

"I assumed as much, go on…"

Great, how do I phrase this. Hey bro, just wondering if you wanna fuck me senseless because I'm all for it!

Yeah, not very tactful. Seeing Itachi waiting for an answer Sasuke tried to stall.

"Well…you see..i..um…" Itachi was smiling even more. Shit. Sasuke thought. Now how am I supposed to concentrate?

"Sasuke, what do you need?"

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit;

"I need you." Sasuke blurts out and immediately blushes. He watches as Itachi's eyes widen and seem to glaze over slightly.

"THAT CAME OUT WRONG! I MEAN, I- Okay, let me start over." Sauske all but yells. This has to be one of the most awkward moments of his life. Now think. Perfect time is this weekend when Mom and Dad will be busy at the city council. Sasuke thought. Now all I need is reason for him to stay.

"I need you to tell Mom and Dad that you're willing to watch me this Saturday. I know you're busy with school and everything but they're being ridiculous. I'm already sixteen, I'm old enough to stay home alone but they still won't let me. You don't really have to stay, just tell them you will. I do not want to go to another two day "vacation" with them to learn about meaningless things." Sasuke watched Itachi closely. He observes Itachi blink as he thinks it over. The glazed look is coming back again. Sasuke hopes he'll say yes, he needs to find out for sure and if things go well…it's best if parents aren't around.

Suddenly Itachi smiles, but it's not like his previous smiles. This smile isn't at all brotherly or lazy. Leaning towards Sasuke's ear Itachi smirks.

"Sure," Itachi said smoothly, "I don't mind. Besides, it's been a little while since we've spent some quality time together. I would be happy to play with you" Sasuke can't help but close his eyes and shiver lightly at the words. The hot breath on his ear almost makes him want to kiss him now and to hell with the plan but Itachi moves away too soon. Opening his eyes, Sasuke just catches a glimpse of his brothers well-toned back disappear behind his bed room door. Sighing (whether in relief of disappointment) Sasuke makes his way back to his own room. He has things to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

(Saturday)

(Itachi)

"Now make sure to have extra sheets on your bed. It's almost winter so the house will be colder. There are several lunches in the fridge and our phone numbers and emergency contacts as well. Oh baby, you sure you don't want to come?' Sasuke's mom asked again.

"Yes mom, I'm sure. You shouldn't worry so much, after all, Itachi's going to be watching me." Sasuke repressed the urge to roll his eyes. What was he twelve?

Mikito smiled tearily.

"Look at this Fugato. Our little boys are growing up." Sasuke's dad nodded impatiently checking his wrist watch for the seventeenth time in the past four minutes.

"Mikito, we need to go. _Now._" He stressed. Sasuke's mom looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Take care of your brother Itachi." Itachi nodded. Smiling again, Mikito hugged Sasuke. Getting up they both left. Sasuke waited till he heard the car drive away before collapsing on the couch with a groan.

"They never babied _you_ this much. Why me?" Itachi shrugged.

"You probably brought this on yourself." Sasuke glared at him from under his hand.

"Whose side are you on again?" Itachi smiled and moved to sit on the available space above Sasuke's head. As though Sasuke had an Itachi satellite he moved easily so that his head rested in Itachi's lap. Sighing contently, Itachi began running his hands through Sasuke's hair. The brothers stayed like this a few minutes before Itachi heard something he hadn't been expecting. Sasuke was moaning softly. Looking down Itachi realized his brother was asleep. Deep, even breathes escaped Sasuke's slightly opened mouth. Itachi gulped.

_Damnit Sasuke_.Itachi thought staring at the rosy lips. Itachi didn't notice that his hand was pulling Sasuke's hair a little hard till he heard him moan again. So his little brother had a hair fetish. Unable to resist, Itachi tugged the hair a little more. Sasuke moaned again, a little louder than the last time and shifted. Itachi froze his hand still in Sasuke's hair as Sasuke turned his head till he was facing Itachi. Itachi shivered. This was dangerous. His little brother's cute mouth was too close for comfort. As though some demon could hear his thoughts,( hehehehe) Sasuke moved even closer. Now it was Itachi's turn to moan. Sasuke's lips were just barely touching Itachi's growing erection.

"Sasuke." Itachi whimpered. "Too close little brother."

Itachi's hand moved on his own as it once again began pulling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's mouth brushed Itachi's hard on again and this time Itachi moaned along with Sasuke. His brother's hot breathe caressing his erection. Trying to get away, Itachi slowly began moving Sasuke's head away. As much as he would love to ram his cock into Sasuke's hot, wet mouth, he wouldn't do it while his brother slept. No, Sasuke would have to be awake and willing. Sasuke's mouth moved slightly.

But then, how strong were convictions anyway? No, Itachi decided he had to calm down, quickly but gently so not to wake him, he moved his brothers head off his lap and onto the place he had previously occupied. Stopping for a moment, he knelt besides the couch so that his face was level with Sasukes.

"Otatou, you don't know what you do to me." Unable to resist, Itachi brushed his lips across Sasuke's.

Going to his room, Itachi didn't notice the pair of onyx eyes watching him retreat.

(Sasuke)

Geez, this woman.

"Take care of your brother Itachi." I didn't have to look behind me to know my brother was nodding. Of course he'd take care of him, Itachi _always_ took care of Sasuke. Even when Sasuke didn't want him too. Sasuke held in a snort at the thought. Waiting till he heard the car leave the driveway he collapsed on the couch. It was six in the morning on a Saturday. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he deserved to sleep in. Covering his eyes from the morning light he groaned.

"They never babied you this much. Why me?".

"You probably brought this on yourself." Sasuke moved his hand and looked at Itachi's shrugging figure. _Bastard._

"Whose side are you on again?" He could see Itachi smile and move towards him. Moving quickly Sasuke adjusted so that his head rested on his brother's lap. He felt a hand in his hair and relaxed. This was just like old times, before their relationship had become so strange. Before college, dorms, and, Sasuke was willing to admit, the embarrassment that came with being near his brother without him knowing about his affections. Feeling the repetition of Itachi's hand exhaustion seeped over him, Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. He spent a few minutes is a half-way place between asleep and awake when he felt a slightly harder tug in his hair

"mmm." Sasuke couldn't stop the noise, not that he wanted to. It was a nice feeling, a reminder that his brother was by him. That comforted Sasuke greatly and at another tug he let another sound slip out. Feeling warmth, Sasuke snuggled closer and felt his lips brush something. More awake then asleep, it didn't take him long to figure out what it was. Struggling to keep his deep even breathes and from opening his eyes, Sasuke thought about what to do.

"Sasuke." Sasuke heard Itachi say and almost blew his cover right there. His brother sounded almost like he was whimpering.

"Too close little brother." That was defiantly breathless. Sasuke could barely keep the blush off his face. Sasuke was caught by surprise when he felt another hard tug and let out a moan just loud enough to be questionable. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Sasuke moved his face even closer to Itachi's crouch so that his lips brushed the bulge once more. He heard Itachi moan. Sasuke would be lying if he said his friend down stairs didn't twitch at that. He liked Itachi's felt quick movement. Still pretending to sleep, Sasuke didn't move and forced his self to stay limp in his brothers arms. He felt the couch under his head and almost groaned at the lost of warmth. Focusing on listening, he heard his brother kneel besides him.

"Otatou, you don't know what you do to me." Sasuke had to strain to hear, then he felt it. A gentle brush against his lips. So soft, he almost thought he had imagined it. He heard as his brother stood up and began walking away. Taking a risk Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Itachi going into his room. Gulping he sat up.

_That was…unexpected, _Sasuke didn't mean He hadn't enjoyed it though. He had been in his brothers lap resting like the old days. That in itself was worth more than Sasuke was willing to admit. He knew he had missed his brother but what he had been dismissing as lust was becoming more frightening. It wasn't just the hand stroking him, or the moans or the..the..

Sasuke blushed. He had given Itachi a hard on. And he had liked it. He hadn't cared about himself in that moment, all he had wanted was to make Itachi _harder_. That had turned him on. Sasuke stopped for a moment contemplating. Maybe this wasn't just lust. Standing up he started walking to his brothers room. With shaky hands he knocked on the door.

"Aniki?" Sasuke called, cursing his voice for it's weakness. Standing back he waited for the door to open.

(Itachi)

Closing the door behind his self he walked towards his bed. That hadn't gone at all as planned. He hadn't meant to get aroused. He had just wanted to enjoy a moment with his otatou. He knew Sasuke didn't like that he was living in a dorm but it was for Sasuke's own safety. Perfect or not, everyone had limits and Itachi knew if he had been around Sasuke too much longer he probably would have done something they'd both regret. Shifting to get more comfortable, he scowled. Looking down at his little problem he sighed. It never worked before but maybe if he changed his fantasy a bit. Leaning back he started to picture what could have happened instead. Reaching into his pants he began to imagine.

_Sasuke's mouth was so close Itachi couldn't help it. Rolling his hips he felt as the warm mouth pressed harder onto Itachi's arousal. Sasuke stirred._

_"Aniki?" A sleep Sasuke asked. Moving fast silenced the boy's mouth with his own. Sasuke hadn't awakened enough to resist yet so Itachi quickly entered the hot cavern. Tasting around he was surprised that it was sweet. Sasuke hated sweet things. Distracting Sasuke with his mouth Itachi's hands started roaming the boy's body starting at the head, into the hair, down the nech onto the chest and further. He touched everywhere as though he was trying to memorize his brother's body. By now Sasuke was more or less awake and pushed Itachi back_

Itachi started stroking.

.

_"Aniki! What-" Itachi caught him in another searing kiss._

_"It's alright Otatou. Let Aniki take care of you." A hand that had been stroking Sasuke's chest quickly slipped under the boy's shirt. Tracing meaningless scribbles on the boy's hardened stomach his hand slowly moved up caressing skin. Itachi could feel Sasuke shivering beneath him. Enticed he moved quicker, rougher. One hand moved to play with a nipple while the other detached itself from the back of Sasuke's head to the front of his pants. Sasuke moaned. Eager to hear more Itachi began rubbing the bulge._

_"mmmm…Aniki." Sasuke's hands, which had at some point wrapped around Itachi's back, moved up and pulled Itachi's head back down into another kiss. Surprised Itachi responded swiftly. Sucking on the boy's lower lip, he asked for entry which Sasuke happily gave him._

Itachi was close. Gasping he moaned slightly trying to stay quiet.

_Dream Itachi slipped his hand into Sasuke's and grabbed the shaft. Sasuke moaned even louder into Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed the boy's moans greedily. Stroking he felt Sasuke thrust his hips up, trying to get more friction. Grabbing one of Sasuke's hands Itachi brought it to his own arousal. Sasuke seemed to understand and began rubbing the bulge through Itachi's sweat pants._

Almost, Itachi could feel his orgasm coming.

_Knock knock._

"Aniki?" Itachi sat up quickly.

Itachi growled. Standing up he marched to his door and swung it open. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his brother. Itachi ignored this, grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt, and pulled Sasuke into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Itachi growled. Standing up he marched to his door and swung it open. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his brother. Itachi ignored this, grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt, and pulled him into the room._

(Sasuke)

Gasping, Sasuke felt himself grabbed and thrown. Landing chest first on Itachi's bed he felt his breath knocked out of him. In an instant he felt his arms grabbed and pulled behind his back.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke wheezed still trying to catch his breath, "What- what are you doing?" Finally in control of his breathing Sasuke began to struggle, tugging at his arms but found it useless.

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't like this, not at all.

"No." Itachi growled and Sasuke felt his shirt pushed and bunched up around his neck. Itachi started placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses on his back. Sasuke squirmed. He would be lying if he said his body wasn't enjoying this, but Itachi wasn't acting like Itachi. Sasuke didn't know this person. Trying to move away he froze feeling something hard press against his backside. Gasping, Sasuke felt Itachi's free hand slip under the front of his shirt.

"No, Itachi I-"Sasuke started only to have his face shoved into the mattress. He groaned as he felt Itachi beginning to suck and bite at his skin. Frantically trying to escape Sasuke didn't notice the hand cuffs Itachi was placing on him. Flipped over onto his back Sasuke groaned in pain, his back at an awkward angle because of his hands. Looking up Sasuke could see his brothers face. Itachi's face was flushed and sweating, his mouth slightly open as he panted. Sasuke looked into his eyes and regretted it almost instantly, his own eyes filling with tears. There was no affection. Sasuke had been right, this Itachi wasn't _his_ Itachi. This was just an empty shell of lust and animal possessiveness. A shell that was about to rape him.

(Itachi)

_Mine. _Itachi thought staring down at his otouto. _All mine. _Sasuke looked beautiful. His arms bound behind him, tears in his eyes, Itachi's marks covering his back. Raking his eyes over the scene Itachi noticed a lack of markings on the boy's chest. That wouldn't do. Moving Sasuke so that he was further on the bed, Itachi pulled him up into a searing kiss thrusting his tongue into the inexperienced boy's mouth. Itachi groaned at the taste. It was even better then in his fantasy. Letting his hands wander, he felt the hem of his brother's shorts. With a growl he pulled them down quickly along with the underwear. Pulling from the kiss, Itachi began nibbling at the collar bone and heard Sasuke gasp. He decided he liked the noise and swiftly moved one of his hands to stroke the boy's member. Sasuke was moaning and Itachi couldn't stop himself from growling. These moans were caused by _him. _He was the one giving Sasuke pleasure, no one else. Thoughts of pleasure reminded Itachi of his own problem. Letting his mouth wander down his brother's chest he engulfed a pink nipple into his cavern. Sasuke keened but Itachi kept moving further and further down taking special attention to his navel. Finally reaching his target Itachi Engulfed his Sasuke's shaft. The boy never stood a chance. Frantically trying to thrust, Itachi held his hips down and inserted a finger into the boy's rectum.

"I-Ita-chi! Sto-p, it hu-rts!" Itachi ignored this and groaned instead. The heat and tightness around his finger was wonderful. Unwilling to wait a second longer Itachi pushed a second finger into the boy.

"STOP! PLEASE, IT HURTS..PLEASE!" Itachi began thrusting the fingers. It was all perfect. Sasuke's cries, the heat, everything was perfect for Itachi. Deciding he had waited long enough, Itachi released Sasuke's now flagging erection and removed his fingers only to line his own shaft with the opening.

"Itachi. Please, nii-san. Please stop." Itachi paused. Something was wrong. Something in the back of his mind was bugging him. Slowly Itachi looked up. Sasuke was lying there, back arched painfully, hickeys covering his creamy skin, swollen lips and tear stained eyes. With a final growl of possessiveness, Itachi pushed all the way in. Tightness stopped him about half way in. Itachi moaned loudly, the heat surrounding him was amazing. The muscles around Itachi's member were squeezing him so tightly. Using shallow thrusts Itachi began inching further and further in. Finally fully inside him Itachi began pulling out and groaned again. Sasuke's ass was trying to keep him in so badly. Pulling only half out he slammed back in and heard Sasuke scream. Itachi felt himself almost cum at the sound and began pounding harder and harder into the body underneath him. Not caring about speed, Itachi took his time savoring the feeling of being inside the heat he had so desperately wanted.

"mmm, Otouto. You're so tight. I'm the only one allowed to do this to you. Only me. You're mine."

Looking back at his brother he saw his shut eyes, tears streaming. Moaning at the intense feelings he leaned down and began kissing the boy, one hand finding the boys flaccid member and pumping it to life. Slowly he began to hear Sasuke moan. Spurred by those moans Itachi started thrusting faster.

"ITACHI!" The boy screamed. Itachi smiled. Pounding that spot he felt Sasuke tighten around him. Itachi couldn't hold back another moan. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pulling on Sasuke's member in time with his thrusts he felt the boy tighten around him again.

"It-Itachi..i'm…I'm..cumming!" Itachi felt his hand covered in a hot, sticky substance but he wasn't done yet. Pumping Sasuke through his orgasm Itachi felt himself cumming. With a final thrust he came deep in the boy. Gasping he emptied himself inside his brother. Closing his eyes, Itachi collapsed next to him not bothering to pull out.

"Itachi? Can you remove the cuffs? Please?" Sasuke's shaky voice asked. Itachi opened his eyes slowly and froze. Sitting up he looked in horror at what he had done.

"Sasuke…" Itachi murmured reaching out a hand only to have Sasuke flinch away. Getting up he moved quickly to his dresser and withdrew a key. Unlocking the cuffs he grabbed Sasuke's clothes from the floor and handed to him.

"Get out." Sasuke looked up in shock, his eyes filling with tears.

"I hate you." Sasuke spat running from the room. Itachi heard the door slam and collapsed onto his bed. _What had he done?!_


End file.
